Umm Tails?
by AAphrodite
Summary: When one of Tails' machines go haywire, Sonic and the gang are changed from their normal selves when they find themselves changed. Is it for the better or for the worst. Will they turn them and themselves back to normal or will they stay the same... forever? (Includes spoilers for future stories and discontinued until further notice)
1. Prolouge

**Sonic the Hedgehog Fanfiction**

**Umm... TAILS!?**

**HELLO EVERYONE! MY NAME IS APHRODITEDRAGON BUT YOU CAN CALL ME AFD!**

**Anyways I proudly present to you, drumroll please, my first fanfiction! It's about a well known gaming franchise Sonic The Hedgehog! You'll be reading alot of fanfiction based on this particular franchise by, yours truly! **

**Moving on I guess you probably don't wanna hearme talking so let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic The Hedgehog Franchise they belong to SEGA!**

**LIGHTS!**

**CAMERA!**

**AND**

**ACTION!**

_**PROLOUGE**_

Miles 'Tails' Prower was working on a new invention, it was supposed to switch out peoples voices make them all wacky but he was just tweaking when his older brother came in.

" Heya Tails! What'cha doing buddy?" Sonic the Hedgehog asked walking behind Tails to see the machine he was working on.

" Oh hey Sonic! I was just finishing up my latest invention, The Voice Swapper!" the kit said proudly showing the blue blur the new piece of machinery.

The machine was painted with white and had a glowing floor pad that was made of metal and there was some sort of laser that was pointed at the pad. Then there was a panel full of buttons that most likely controllerd the machine.

" So what does this Voice Swapper do?" Sonic asked the child genius, who had gotten up and pressed a few on the panel that caused the machine to make some noises and roar to life. " Whoa! That's nice!" Sonic said clearly interested in the machine that was now making noise and glowing light colors.

Tails started to answer the question that the hero of mobius had asked a few moments ago. " It switches peoples voices out and makes them all wacky and strange." he answered noticing that Sonic was now eating a chili dog.

"What was the point of making this anyways?" Sonic asked, spilling a bit on the machine without noticing.

"Uhh..." Tails muttered, a sweat drop forming on his forehead. ' Why did I build this anyways?' he thought as he tried to work up an explanation, when something came to mind.

" I made it so we can play pranks on people. Y-yeah, that's why." he lied, nervously putting his tools away into a red tool box on one of the work tables in his lab. Sonic didn't seem to care if he had lied or not he had just finished his first chili dog and was starting on another.

"Umm..." the kitsune was nervous about asking his older sibling this but he mustered up courage and asked him anyways. "Uh, Sonic can you help me test out the machine? I need to know it works before we use it to play pranks on anyone," the twelve year old asked noticing Sonic was chewing on another chili dog.

Tails looked at his older brothers face he was looking at the ground seeming to be thinking. Probably of his question.

As Tails thought the blue blur seemed to be thinking of his request when banging on the two brothers front door brought the two brothers back to reality. "I'll get it," Tails said as he walked out the lab door " and don't touch anything, Sonic!" the kit finished, his voice echoing throughout the lab.

" Yeah, Yeah. Don't touch anything," the beforementioned hedgehog muttered as he finished his fifth chilidog and grabbed a soda from the fridge that was inside the lab to quench his thirst and sat down on one of many of his little brothers stools to wait for Tails to come back.

_** '*~*'**_

Tails walked through the corridor that connected his lab to the living room. When the kitsune finally reached the double doors of his and his big brothers house. He opened the door with hesation and when he saw who it was behind the knocking he was more than suprised.

**" Hello Miles," he said.**

_**'*~*'**_

**WOW! I'm proud of the first chapter of my first story! Even though it was short. But who is the mysterious person at the door? Find out next time! **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**SEE YA SOON!**


	2. Chapter 1: Shadow The Hedgehog

**Hello Everyone!**

**I'm back with the second chapter of 'Umm... Tails!?'.**

**Yeah I know the names not catchy but it goes with the story! And no one has read it yet... **

**Well i'm starting from scratch so it won't be easy to get reviews, but i'll keep trying!**

**Anyways i'm here with chapter one so i'll try to make it longer than the prolouge but here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story. They belong to SEGA!**

**LIGHTS!**

**CAMERA! **

**ACTION!**

_**Chapter One: Shadow The Hedgehog's Visit**_

An ebony hedgehog with red stripes, eyes, matching rocket shoes and gloves with golden inhibitor rings, was just walking through the park. Taking a break from a month full of non stop-work and missions when a frisbee landed at his feet. The hedgehog picked it up and studied it. It was a plain orange frisbee with a name written on the side. '**Cream The Rabbit' **it read as he immediatly reconized the name immediatly and looked as a small child ran up to him.

" Hello Mr. Shadow!" a young rabbit girl ran up to him. She wore a blue ribbon around her neck, an orange dress that reached over her knees by 6 inches, white socks and gloves and orange and yellow boots.

" Hello Cream," Shadow the Hedgehog replied, no emotion on his face.

" Can we please have our frisbeeback? We didn't mean to throw it in your direction, we were just playing!" the rabbit said happily, with a slight tone of regret in her voice. Cream looked to the ground sheepishly.

Shadow looked to the rabbit and handed her the frisbee, a small smile on his face.

"Thank you Mr. Shadow! Would you like to come play with us?" the young rabbit asked, smiling happily.

The dark hedgehog nodded slightly as the rabbit grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the fields she was playing in.

The hedgehog saw a pink female hedgehog wearing short red dress with a white stipe around the collar and the rim of the dress. On her feet were red bots with a white stripe going down the middle with white socks and gloves. She wre a red headband on her head and her eyes were a beautiful green. The thing that caught his eye was the two golden bracelets that were on her wrists.

Then the edgy hedgie saw the rabbits chao, Cheese that wore a red bowtie around his neck. The small chao landed on his head and Chaoed happily.

" Hey Shadow! What are you doing here?" The pink one asked the ebony hedgehog, walking up to him and putting her hands behind her back.

" Hello Amy Rose," he replied, no emotion on his face. " I am taking a break from work," Shadow finished as Cream and Cheese ran off to resume the game that they were playing.

" Well in that case, wanna play?" she asked, a smirk on her face, as if she was daring the hedgehog. " Or do you wanna chicken out and go hide in a tree?" she definetly was daring the hedgehog.

'Daring me? The Ultimate Life-Form? Humph.' he tought.

The Shadow's eyes narrowed, " You wanna bet?" he glared playfully, which suprised him mostly, as Amy ran off yelling at Cream to throw her the frisbee.

The crimson eyed edge lord raced after the young girl as the game started.

Shadow and Amy were competing while Cream and Cheese were just having fun. After a halfhour of playing, the two girls had to go home and Shadow huffed a godbye as he continued his walk in the park.

_**Later that day...**_

Shadow was in Station Square, buying some things for his apartment and weapons, when he heard someone singing.

It was clearly a male that was singing, and confused, he looked around to see no one other than his rival, Sonic, walking towards him with red and white head phones on and a phone in his hand.

He was nodding his head to the lyrics and snapping his fingers as he walked with his eyes closed towards the ebony hedgehog.

The ebony hedgehog noticed that many people were staring at him as the Hero of Mobius seemed oblivious to the looks he was getting. And Shadow had to admit, Sonic wasn't a bad singer.

_**[Can I Get A Witness? SONREAL]**_

**[Sonic] **

**" Shots fired**

**Ooo, Back to the future**

**Catching air like I hit a Floaty Booter**

**Move, girl, out the way like I'm Luda**

**I'm making moves like I'm doing Kama Sutra**

**Doing kama sutra**

**Move, girl, out the way like I'm Luda**

**Doing kama sutra**

**Move, girl, out the way like I'm Luda, hold up"**

As Sonic walked closer to Shadow, the ebony hedgehog got out his phone and started filming him as he walked past.

'Hmm... I may be able to use this as blackmail' thought the hedgie as he smirked and followed the azure hedgheog to where ever he was going to.

But first he chaos controled his bags to the apartment he stayed at and continued what he was originally doing.

**[Sonic]**

**"I fell in love with you 'cause you made me feel**

**I fell in love with you 'cause you kept it real**

**Man, you don' changed up on me, you changed your flow**

**Now I been hating on you everywhere I go**

**Um, hold up"**

Shadow walked infront of the singing hedgegog and walked backwards like his rival would to tease people, like the infamous doctor they all dispiesed so much.

The Ultimate Life-Form Ignored the stares and kept on filming, trying not to laugh and keep a straight face, as Sonic started to dance to go along with his singing.

**[Sonic]**

**"No, I ain't too flawless and no, I ain't the best**

**And no, I don't say sorry and no, I ain't perfect**

**But I am the man**

**(do do do do do do do do do do do do do do)**

**I am the man**

**(do do do do do do do do do do do do do do)**

**Shots fired**

**LADA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA **

**LADA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA**

**LADA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA **

**LADA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA"**

**[Sonic]**

**"Back to my business**

**Used to dreaming, now I'm gonna really live this**

**Kill this pit, mister, can I get a witness?**

**Yelling "Move, please" like we doing fitness**

**Can I get a witness?**

**Yelling "Move, please" like we doing fitness**

**Can I get a witness?**

**Yelling "Move, please" like we doing fitness"**

Shadow snickered as he heard the lyrics to the song and the people that were starting to cheer for him.

Sonic finally opened his eyes and widened his emerald green eyes at Shadow filming and the cheers he finally heard.

Shadow had run out of filming space on his phone and turned it of. He then frowned as Sonic was grinning evilly at the ebony hedgehog.

Then the blue blur took off his headphones and pressed one of the many headphones buttons, turning the headphones into a speaker as the music blared out. Sonic continued singing and dancing as he looked to Shadow as if starting a dance battle.

Shadow frowned but started tapping his feet unwillingly, which caught him off guard.

**[Sonic]**

**"I fell in love with you off that first mixtape**

**I fell in love with you 'cause rap ain't my thing**

**I thought that you were different, I guess I's wrong**

**'Cause I ain't messing with none of your new songs"**

Then Sonic stopped and motioned daringly at Shadow to continue on. Somehow the Ultimate Life-Form suddenly knew the lyrics as the crowed ' Ooooh' ed at the situation.

Shadow just smirked and started singing and dancing to the rhythm while it was his rivals turn to tap his feet.

**[Shadow]**

**"Um, hold up**

**No, I ain't too flawless and no, I ain't the best**

**And no, I don't say sorry and no, I ain't perfect**

**But I am the man**

**(do do do do do do do do do do do do do do)**

**I am the man**

**(do do do do do do do do do do do do do do)**

**Shots fired**

**LADA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA **

**LADA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA**

**LADA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA **

**LADA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA"**

Sonic was defiently suprised at how good Shads sang but just joined him as the final part of the song came.

The two hedgehogs danced and sang in usion as the crowd started clapping and cheering with the music's beat.

**[Both]**

**"I am the man, no, I ain't aim for no crown**

**But when you mention them, no, don't leave me out**

**No, I ain't too flawless and no, I ain't the best**

**And no, I don't say sorry and no, I ain't perfect**

**But I am the man**

**(do do do do do do do do do do do do do do)**

**I am the man**

**(do do do do do do do do do do do do do do)**

**Shots fired**

**LADA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA**

**LADA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA **

**DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA**

**DA DA DA DA DOW"**

Sonic and Shadow panted as they were slightly tired from the competing and the crowed started to disperse.

Sonic turned the speaker back into headphones and put the pair around his neck while he held his phone in his hand.

"Gee Shads, I didn't know you could sing!" the azure hedgehog complimented as he and Shadow started walking down the side walk. " And I didnt know you could sing either, Faker," the edgy one replied, as they started picking up pace.

" Well gotta go Shads! See ya tommorow! Bye!" Sonic yelled, before speeding off.

Shadow just huffed and skated home thinking about the events that had just occured. He smiled as he reached his home and unlocked the door, only to walk to his bedroom and fall asleep. He was on a break after all.

_**The next day...**_

Shadow walked towards the house his rival lived in and walked up the steps to his front porch and knocked on the door.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

He heard foot steps quick footsteps and then the door unlocking . When the door was fully opened he heard the suprised yelp of the fox kit he knows as Sonic's best friend.

" Hello Miles," he said walking in and shutting the door.

**Well that was chapter one. Sorry I left it at the same cliff hanger but It would have gotten too long and I didnt have much time to write this so...**

**THAT"S IT!**

**Hope you all like it!**

**Next chapter coming soon!**

**SEE YA SOON!**


End file.
